A Wonderful Day
by Aldira
Summary: Harry was planning to just laze around in his dorm on the first day of spring break, but his boyfriend Sebastian has other ideas.


Disclaimer: All rights belong to J.K. Rowling, author of the Harry Potter series, and Ryan Murphy, creator of Glee.

Warnings: shounen-ai, meaning boyxboy pairing, characters might be OOC

**A Wonderful Day**

Towel around his neck, Harry stepped out of the bathroom, steam billowing out slowly. Plopping onto his bed, he relaxed into his comfy pillow, planning to just laze around the whole day. The brunet contemplated getting up and grabbing a snack before a sudden beep from his phone startled him.

_Hey, Babe. Thanks to this Greek Adonis, you're in for a surprise._

Harry snorted in amusement and quickly texted back.

_Oh yeah? What is it?_

He waited patiently for his boyfriend's reply. In a few seconds, Harry's phone emitted a sound.

_Come outside._

The teen rose an eyebrow as he stood and made his way to his front door, having a sneaking suspicion of what was going on. Opening the door, he was greeted by a chest, clad in a forest green jacket. Harry tilted his head back to stare into the smirking face of his boyfriend.

The shorter made a show of looking around.

"Well, where's my surprise?"

Sebastian scoffed. "Please, like this," he gestured to himself," isn't enough for you?"

Harry pretended to think.

"Nope." He quickly broke into a smile and opened the door wider.

"But really, what are you doing here?"

Sebastian strolled into the dorm and jumped onto Harry's bed. Arms cradling his head, he leaned back and peered up at Harry, looking like he owned the room.

"What? I can't come and visit my boyfriend whenever I want to?"

Harry gave him a pointed look.

"Fine, I just wanted to come by and take you out for the night," Sebastian said, "since you have no place to go for the week." His eyes darkened in anger, though not at Harry.

"Well, I'll get changed," Harry hurried to change the subject. He picked his clothes and returned to the bathroom slightly humid from his shower. When Harry emerged wearing a plain white t-shirt and jeans, Sebastian was still laying on the bed.

"Ready?" Sebastian hopped up and opened the door for him. Harry nodded and grabbed his scarlet hoodie. He exited his dorm and locked the door on his way out.

As the two walked out of the parking lot, Harry wondered where they were going and voiced his thoughts aloud.

Sebastian glanced at him and smirked. "You'll see."

Harry pouted at the vague answer.

"Two tickets to _Beneath the Phantom's Hill_."

A movie theater, Harry mused as Sebastian paid for their tickets. Sebastian dragged him to the empty back row, and they watched idly as movie trailers flashed on. Because it was the start of spring break, the theater was pretty crowded. Beside him, Harry heard the crinkle of plastic wrapper and the sound of something being poured out. He looked over when a candy bag was offered to him. Sebastian was munching quietly on some rather colorful sweets. Accepting the packet, Harry peeked inside and tentatively picked a bright neon green one. He glanced over at his boyfriend to see him still alive and not keeling over from the strange confection. Shrugging, Harry popped the candy into his mouth and blinked at the amazing flavor. Smiling at the sweet taste, he hummed contently. Sebastian turned to see Harry chewing happily and received a bright smile. He thought about making a snarky comment, but the intro to the movie began to play. Not even halfway through and the chestnut haired teen was already bored. Harry was entirely enraptured however as the protagonist decapitated zombie after zombie. Rotten appendages and mysterious ooze were displayed in high definition. Sebastian had a neutral view towards movies while Harry, who was absolutely clueless in all things modern, was fascinated by them. Green eyes stared into emerald, so similar to his own yet showed more innocence and brightness to them. He could see vividly when Harry's features morphed into a different span of emotions: horror, shock, relief. Seeing those expressive eyes, Sebastian knew why he fell head over heels for this boy.

Sebastian reached over and held Harry's hand. He leaned forward, kissing soft lips. The brunet made a soft sound of surprise but still pressed back. Feeling a wet sensation run along the seam of his lips, Harry opened his mouth, granting entrance to the slick muscle. The shorter let out a stream of moans and mewls as the tongue explored every corner expertly. Just as Sebastian was contemplating about adding his hands into the mix, a loud "Shhh!" had Harry jerking back. With lips red and glistening, Harry looked thoroughly kissed, tempting Sebastian to dive in again. Leaning in slightly for more, Sebastian was ignored as the other slid down in his seat. Harry covered his bright red face, completely embarrassed. He slapped the hands inching up his thigh, not wanting to risk further humiliation.

After the movie ended, Harry power walked out of the theater with Sebastian matching his stride with no effort.

"Hey Green Eyes, where're you going?" Harry turned and threw him a confused look.

"Home?"

Sebastian shook his head. "Date's not over yet, Babe."

He guided the other toward Tony's, the local pizza parlor and arcade. The taller glanced at his wristwatch. "We'll play for an hour or so before grabbing a bite to eat."

Sebastian smirked at Harry and his eyes lit up in excitement. "Let's roll."

At first, the chestnut haired teen figured he'd be the one dragging Harry from game to game since he was more knowledgeable about electronics, but he was proven wrong as the brunet weaved in and out of machines expertly. Sebastian raised an eyebrow.

"Been here before, killer?"

Harry nodded as he led him around.

"Yeah, the other Warblers brought me here last year when Blaine was still here."

Sebastian furrowed his brow at the vaguely familiar name.

"You know, was one of the best singers at Dalton? Transferred to McKinley High in Lima?"

Scoffing, Sebastian remarked arrogantly, "I find it hard to believe someone is better at singing than you and I."

Harry smiled indulgently before tugging him towards the food line. "Come on, I'm hungry."

After eating disgustingly unhealthy pieces of bread stacked with toppings containing little to no nutritional value and layered with pints of grease, Harry walked out of Tony's full to his stomach. He loved it. When he told Sebastian that he never had a pizza in his life, Sebastian froze in shock before insisting that Harry try all the flavors on the menu. The brunet was forced to engorge piece after piece as Sebastian fed him, mumbling under his breath about how could a teenager not have eaten pizza before and that Harry might as well have not tasted a hamburger too. Harry kept quiet about that fact lest he be subjected to ten different hamburgers. Harry, feeling uncomfortably full, leisurely walked alongside Sebastian who maneuvered them to the local park. The street lamps above illuminated the path for them, casting an ethereal glow around the vacant area. Harry stared mesmerized at the surreal plane before him. The park, usually filled with shrieking children and loud laughter, felt off without its familiar brightness. The sound of a car alarm going off every now and then echoed around the masses of trees.

Being here with Sebastian on this silent, chilly night with no other person in sight filled Harry with childish glee. Feeling energized, he ran up the steps of the playground and let a loud whoop at the top. Amused at Harry's behavior, Sebastian casually put his hands into his pocket and strolled until he was at the end of the slide.

"What are you doing?"

Harry shot him a mischievous grin before sliding down. Standing up on the slide once he reached the bottom, Harry was still only slightly taller than Sebastian.

"Come on, Smythe. Live a little."

Leaning forward until their faces were only an inch apart, Harry reached up and tapped the other's nose.

"Tag. You're it," he whispered before darting away.

Sebastian blinked before the sound of snickering and loud footsteps registered. A determined glint entered his eyes while he ran after Harry. Shrieks of laughter soon filled the air as Harry narrowly evaded Sebastian's hands. Spotting a tree on his left, Harry ran full speed, planning to climb it. He let out a yelp in surprise when he was tackled from behind. Face pushed in the grass, Harry breathed in the smell of earth as he panted heavily.

"Do you give?" Sebastian cockily asked, pinning his boyfriend to the ground.

"Never!" Harry shook his head jerkily to remove the pieces of hair sticking to his mouth.

"Oh really?" He could practically hear the amusement in the other's voice. Trepidation quickly flared in his stomach. Before he knew what was happening, hands gripped Harry's side and flipped him over. Insistent fingers flew over his abdomen, creating feather light touches. Harry immediately broke down and snorted and shrieked in forced laughter.

"No, no! St-sto-op!" Harry kicked and jerked viciously, anything to get away from those devilish hands. He bucked his hips in an attempt to overthrow his captor to no avail. The tickling maliciously sped up.

"Do you give now?"

"Fine, f-fine! I-I give!" Harry writhed pitifully. The hands stopped and rested on his heated stomach, moving up and down slightly as Harry gulped in air. Sweat clinging to his forehead, he swallowed, finally noticing his sore throat.

Harry whacked Sebastian on the shoulder half-heartedly.

"Git."

Sebastian smirked in return before settling himself down next to the brunet. The two rested on the ground, staring at the stars.

"I'll sue them," Sebastian scowled seemingly out of nowhere.

Harry sighed and glanced at his companion.

"Sebastian, please," he begged. "Just one more year, and I'll be free. You don't need to do anything."

"They can't treat you like this!"

"One more year until I turn eighteen, and then I won't have to set foot in their home anymore."

"It's child neglect, Harry! They can go to jail for this! I can have them locked up for years!"

"Please, Sebastian, please. Just drop this," Harry turned fully and gazed up at the former with bright eyes.

Sebastian grumbled and faced the other way. There was a moment of silence before Harry brought up random topics to discuss. After a few minutes of absent talking, Harry's eyelids became heavier and heavier as he struggled to stay awake. Sebastian's words seemed to get softer and far away, becoming a whisper in the night.

"And then, we'll go to Paris," the sentence was broken by a yawn,"And I'll show you all the sights. Take you to the Eiffel Tower." His sentences were staccato as drowsiness became apparent.

Harry surrendered to the sound of Sebastian's voice, his head slumping gently against his boyfriend's shoulder. He knew that they were going to get in a load of trouble for falling asleep in a public park at two in the morning, but he just didn't care. Harry had a content smile on his face, remembering this eventful day. He'll keep this memory with him, forever and ever.


End file.
